


William (FR)

by ellanather



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amitié, Friendship, TRADUCTION, William - Freeform, nom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un lapsus de Mycroft mène John à apprendre une nouveauté sur son colocataire. </p><p>Traduction de TheScaryLittleGhostGirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	William (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [William](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35252) by TheScaryLittleGhostGirl. 



> Salut à tous, en ce début de vacances bien mérité je vous transmet une traduction d'une fiction de TheScaryLittleGhostGirl, William, une petite fiction que j'ai trouvé amusante, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :D
> 
> Enjoy ! ♥
> 
> NA : Je voudrais souligner que le vrai nom de Sherlock est vraiment William, c'est son véritable nom, je vous le promets, donc en aucun je bouleverse ou change l'histoire, il a aussi des hypothèses comme quoi Sherrinford aurait vraiment existé, mais je ne suis pas sûre à 100%, mais j'ai décidé de le mettre dans l'histoire quand même. J'avais l'impression que je devais préciser ça. Ceci est juste un petit one-shot, que j'ai écrit à cause d'un ennui profond. Pas de slash mais vous pouvez lorgner.

**William**

Sherlock jouait encore du violon. Et encore jouer n'était pas vraiment la meilleur façon de décrire ce qu'il infligeait au pauvre instrument, abuser aurait été plus approprié. John se demandait souvent, ce que pouvait bien lui avoir fait ce pauvre violon. Chaque note retentissait comme un long cri de torture, comme s'il criait à John de venir le sauver de la colère du seul Détective Consultant au monde. Sherlock n'était pas le meilleur violoniste du monde, il n'y avait que lorsque le détective réfléchissait qu'une mélodie sortait de l'instrument. John était pratiquement immunisé contre le son du violon, ça ne le gênait pas du tout, il était même tellement habitué qu'il était immunisé au son du violon, en fait il remarquait plutôt quand Sherlock n'en jouait pas.

Le portable de John s'alluma et bipa, Sherlock l'ignora.

« Tu ne vas pas répondre ? » John ne pouvait que demander. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment avec les SMS, il n'aimait pas laisser des textos non lus.

Sherlock secoua la tête et continua de « jouer ».

« Alors je vais regarder, je peux ? » Sherlock ne semblait pas le mois du monde dérangé que John lise ses textos, il l'avait fait déjà un bon nombre de fois, et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne lisait pas ceux de John, ainsi que ses e-mails, ses lettres, ou s'il écoutait ses coups de téléphone, la liste était encore longue.

En route pour Baker Street - MH

MH ? Ah, OK, Mycroft.

"Mycroft arrive" dit John à son colocataire.

Cette fois ci Sherlock s'arrêta de « jouer », « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers John.

John haussa les épaules « Aucune idée. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et s'extirpa de sa chaise, traînant sa carcasse.

« Mycroft n'est pas si terrible Sherlock. »

« Si. » Sherlock tapotait du bout des doigts sur l'accotoir de son fauteuil montrant son agacement manifeste. « C'est un idiot. »

Ils s'assirent en silence. John savait que Sherlock comptait les secondes, c'était tellement sherlockien. Ils entendirent une voiture se garer dehors et quelque secondes plus tard la sonnette retentis, Sherlock resta assis droit sur son siège, le bout des doigts joins sous son menton, regardant partout mais surtout pas la porte de l'appartement.

« Est-ce que je dois laisser ton frère entrer ? » demanda John, en réponse il eut droit à un rapide coup d'œil de Sherlock, qui lui disait que c'était surement la seule solution que Mycroft avait pour entrer dans l'appartement. John leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, puis descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du 221B.

Dehors il pleuvait à verse, et il fut reçu à la porte par un Mycroft plutôt mouillé et pas vraiment heureux. « Salut John. » le plus vieux des frères Holmes le frôla et entra dans le hall sec « Sherlock ne voulait pas aller ouvrir ? »

John acquiesça.

« Ah. » soupira Mycroft « Il a toujours têtu. » il retourna et monta les escaliers pour entrer dans l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mycroft ? » John entendit Sherlock alors que Mycroft rentrait chez eux.

« Affaire familiale, mon cher frère. »

« Qui veux quoi ? » demanda Sherlock, faisant courir ses doigts à travers ses boucles.

« C'est Sherrinford. »

Tout trait d'agacement sembla disparaitre du visage de Sherlock, « Et que veut Sherrinford ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il veut dîner. »

« Sherrinford veut dîner ? Avec moi ? » Demanda Sherlock, complètement incrédule. « Pourquoi ? »

Mycroft haussa les épaules « Je ne sais pas. Bon, tu vas venir ? »

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent pour simuler la concentration. « Non. »

« pourquoi ? » demanda Mycroft.

« Je suis désolé. » les interrompit John « Mais qui est Sherrinford ? » deux paires d'yeux s'étaient fixées sur lui.

« Frère. » explique Sherlock « Notre frère. » précisa Mycroft.

Ce fit un petit choc à John. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que Sherlock pouvait avoir d'autres membres dans sa famille, à part Mycroft, il savait qu'ils avaient une mère, ou en tout cas qu'ils en avaient eu une. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que Sherlock ait un autre frère que Mycroft. Mais visiblement il en avait un, Sherrinford.

« Pourquoi pas ? » redemanda Mycroft.

« Je n'ai pas envie. » dit Sherlock, rappelant à John un enfant têtu.

« William ! »

Un choc parcouru le visage de Sherlock « Mycroft ! » cria-t-il à son frère, en ayant presque l'air en colère.

Mycroft sembla réaliser qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas. « Oh… désolé Sherlock. Bon, s'il te plait réfléchis-y. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant, s'il te plait, pars. »

« Très bien. » Mycroft se retourna et la porte de l'appartement se referma dans la seconde derrière lui.

« Qui est William ? » demanda John dès que John su que Mycroft ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Sherlock le regarda, intéressé, il avait l'air de vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à John, il décida qu'il dirait la vérité. « Moi. » répondit-il.

John le fixa « Tu es Sherlock. » remarqua-t-il confus.

« Non John, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié j'étais William. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Sherlock soupira, rappelant à John un prof qui essaye d'apprendre à un bambin que 1+1=2. « William c'est le prénom que mes parents mon donné, c'est mon nom. » John devait toujours avoir l'air perdu parce qu'il ajouta « On ne t'a jamais appelé Hamish au lieu de John ? »

« Non, non, jamais. »

Il sourit « Bref, je préfère mon deuxième prénom, qui est de toute évidence Sherlock, à mon premier, qui est William. » expliqua-t-il. « C'est donc celui que j'utilise. »

« C'est pas un truc Victorien ? »

Sherlock/William acquiesça « C'est vrai que les gens avait plus l'habitude d'utiliser leur deuxième prénom qu'aujourd'hui. »

« William Holmes » essaya John, il aimait bien la façon dont les lettres roulaient sur sa langue, il le répéta donc deux trois fois.

« John, s'il te plait ne commence pas à m'appeler William, je préfère Sherlock »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda John « William Holmes » dit-il, testant encore la sonorité du nom. « C'est un bon prénom. William Holmes. »

« William Sherlock Scott Holmes, pour être précis. » le corrigea le détective.

« William Holmes »

« John, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de dire ça ! » le coupa Sherlock.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« C'est commun. » c'est vrai que William était un nom plutôt commun. « Et puis réfléchis-y John : Sherlock Holmes le seul détective consultant du monde. William Holmes le seul détective consultant au monde. Aller, qu'est ce qui sonne le mieux ? »

« Le premier. » admit John.

« Exactement. »

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça, ni que tu avais un autre grand frère que Mycroft. »

Sherlock/William haussa les épaules « On n'a jamais abordé le sujet, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que les gens commence à m'appeler William, si l'un des inspecteurs du Yard le découvre, ils ne me laisseront jamais tranquille avec ça. »

« Avec quoi ? Le fait que tu es un prénom tout à fait commun ? »

Le détective eut un petit sourire « Tu n'es pas fâché, alors ? »

« Oh, aller William pourquoi je serais en colère ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas William ! » il était sincère mais il sourit « Merci. »

« Pour ? »

« Juste pour être toi. »

John ricana « Mais de rien. »

« Diner ? »

« J'aime bien l'idée. »

« Chez Angelo ? »

« Après toi William. »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS WILLIAM ! »


End file.
